Verdades, deseos y estrategias
by EliACa
Summary: Jane y Lisbon, sus dilemas y emociones luego de 'Red John's Rules': "Jane la admira en silencio, se concentra en el escote de su espalda que lo trae desvariando desde que la vio por primera vez horas atrás; toma un sorbo del tequila y se desbarata la pajarita de su smoking; fue una mala idea haber invadido su habitación, no si lo que realmente quiere es sosegarse".


**Disclaimer: **¡Si tan solo Patrick Jane fuese mío! *Piensa en voz alta*

**A/N:** Este es el fic escrito para el Challenge "Final de Temporada" organizado en "The Mentalist Foro en Español", la premisa era escribir una historia sobre las posibles consecuencias que veremos en los inicios de la 6ta temporada, considerando la season 5 finale. Así que mi mente revoltosa insistió con esta idea que les comparto xD Espero la disfruten!

* * *

**Verdades, deseos y estrategias**

Apoyó la frente en su nuca; tal como lo supuso, su piel estaba suave y cálida, justo como la recordaba, de las escasas veces en que ha podido tocarla, esos roces robados que se ha permitido tener con ella durante sus nueve años de relación, cada uno de ellos, atesorados en su memoria; sentía como su cuello exigía más de él, como le pedía caricias de sus labios, de su boca que se quemaba por las ganas de besarle el cuerpo; sabía que ella con su silencio le daba la soberana libertad de tomarla y hacerla suya, pero él aún resistiéndose, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que venía conteniendo quién sabe desde cuando, soltó ese respiro tembloroso que dejaba en evidencia todos sus temores y dudas. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, más que nada como un recurso para no derrumbarse por completo sobre ella, para no ser víctima de la pasión que le está consumiendo los sentidos; la aprieta con fuerzas, y entonces cómo pocas veces en su vida, no sabe qué hacer; su mente y corazón están acelerados como locos, pero las palabras, se le congelan en la garganta, y como siempre, todo aquello que ha querido decirle desde el momento en que supo que la amaba, se le queda atragantado entre los dientes.

Dos semanas antes

- Lo siento Patrick, Teresa no puede ponerse al teléfono ahora mismo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Red John cortó la llamada, le quitó la batería al celular, y luego lanzó el aparato por los suelos. Caminó lentamente por el salón, le dio un breve vistazo a la agente amordazada de manos y pies, llevaba una cinta en la boca evitándole emitir palabra alguna, aunque sus ojos lo decían todo; pasó por delante de ella sin detenerse, hasta que quedó frente al hombre que lo miraba excitado.

- Lo hice por ti –le dijo con admiración-, tal como querías, allí está –señaló a Lisbon con su dedo índice tembloroso-, toda tuya.

Red John no emitió palabra alguna; tan sólo lo miró fijamente.

- Nadie me vio, lo juro –dijo el hombre ahora con nerviosismo-, ¡es lo que querías! ¡Un gran premio!

- Con qué derecho –por fin respondió el asesino, sin levantar la voz, pero con firmeza-, ¿qué sabes tú de mis planes?

- Señor…

- ¡ELLA ES INTOCABLE! -en esta oportunidad sí que gritó-.

A pesar de que Red John llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su identidad, Lisbon podría jurar que la furia se apoderaba de él; veía como apretaba los puños con fuerza y se inclinaba hacia el hombre de manera amenazante.

- Perdón; yo… yo pensé que era lo que deseabas, yo, yo sólo quería ser digno.

- ¡Mi juego, mis piezas, mis movimientos! Has cometido un terrible error y no puedo pasarlo por alto.

El hombre al escuchar esas últimas palabras, empezó a temblar con descontrol, y las lágrimas empezaron a acumulárseles en los ojos.

- Lo lamento –agregó-.

Red John sacó de su gabardina un cuchillo grande, lo giró tomándolo por la hoja y dirigiendo el mango hacia el hombrecillo, que en ese instante estaba reducido a nada; le entregó el objeto afilado, luego se giró dándole la espalda.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer –finalizó-.

El secuestrador caminó lentamente hacia Lisbon, se agachó frente a ella, tomó el cuchillo con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

Teresa temblaba del miedo, una fría punzada le atravesaba la cabeza evitándole razonar debidamente; tan solo se retorcía en el suelo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desatarse y golpear a su atacante; como era de esperarse ella no se rendía, una luchadora hasta el último momento; se le ahogaban los gritos en la boca y moría de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada; cuando vio el cuchillo cerca de su mandíbula; se quedó quieta, mirando a aquel hombre triste y desesperado, quien luchaba contra sus principios, esperando fervientemente ser perdonado por su mentor ejecutando sus últimos deseos. Entonces Lisbon se calmó, no iba a dejar que el miedo la dominara, le sostuvo la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de él, esperando con firmeza que lo que iba a suceder, ocurriera.

Bastó un pequeño acto para comprobar que la vida es un frágil papel y que de la nada se destroza en mil pedazos; que los huesos que nos conforman y que nos sostienen, se desboronan fácilmente antes nuestras convicciones y dediciones. Vio como aquel hombre se enterró el cuchillo por el cuello y como éste le atravesó la boca y el paladar; la sangre tibia le salpicó el rostro y luego vio como el cuerpo se desplomó sobre el piso temblando como una lagartija a la que le acaban de cortar la cabeza.

Cuando supo que Brett Partridge había terminado de agonizar, cuando estuvo seguro de que había muerto por completo; Red John se giró y se acercó a Lisbon. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la agente. Una vez que había desaparecido todo rastro de sangre de ella; acarició con ternura su mejilla.

- Lo siento –le dijo-, no tenías que pasar por todo esto.

Se levantó y empezó a abandonar la habitación, antes de cruzar la puerta se volteó nuevamente hacia ella y agregó

- Aún no es tu momento.

_-VDE-_

Ella se estremeció al sentir su rostro en la ladera de su cuello, fue justo en ese preciso instante en que pudo darse cuenta de que él también se estaba muriendo por tocarla. Había pasado años imaginando que estaba sola y perdida en un sentimiento al cual no se atrevía a ponerle nombre; del cual ella prefería ignorar; sin embargo, los últimos meses, y específicamente la últimas semanas, le costaba cada vez más, poder calmar cada una de las emociones que se despertaban cada vez que lo tenía a su lado. Lisbon tan solo cerró los ojos esperando a que él por fin se librara de todas las culpas y miedos que lo atormentan desde que lo conoce; guardó silencio deseando con fervor escuchar aunque sea una palabra, que le confirmara que había vida en su interior; que le hiciera saber que los deseos que guarda no sólo están dirigidos a su caza por Red John, que allí debajo de todas sus capas, había un hombre que aún tenía la posibilidad de amar verdaderamente; pero lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue un suspiro que le recorrió toda la espalda desnuda y le hizo erizar la piel; era como si respirara por primera vez en años, sentía su aliento caliente rebotar agitado por las curvas de su espina dorsal, si no fuera porque él le agarró con fuerzas las caderas, se hubiese desvanecido por completo en ese instante.

6 horas antes

- Yo, Wayne, te tomo a ti Grace, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

No pretende gastar su tiempo intentando comprender la naturaleza humana, y mucho menos la de él que es tan compleja; sabe que no ha sido el mejor hombre del mundo, pero en momentos como ese, espera poder sentir sólo dicha por el prójimo, y mucho más por quienes han sido su compañeros durante tantos años.

Sin embargo, el noble sentimiento, se ve empañado por su propia desgracia e imposibilidad de ser feliz, por lo que desde lo más profundo de su entrañas nace perverso y malicioso, un oscuro sentimiento de envidia.

Siente envidia de ellos, de Rigsby y del anillo que atraviesa en ese instante el dedo de la pelirroja, de ese gesto con el cual ha soñado despierto, una y mil veces; siente envidia del brillo genuino que brota de los ojos de Van Pelt, del amor que ella puede expresar sin medidas, ese mismo destello que él a veces cree ver en aquella mirada verde que ama tanto, pero que borra constantemente poniendo en su mente un rostro de sangre con sonrisa macabra, ese que le recuerda que él no tiene derecho a un nuevo comienzo.

Y entonces revienta de frustración por dentro, ¿cómo pretenden los otros que él esté verdaderamente feliz por la pareja que se une en matrimonio, cuando él anhela con desespero tener lo mismo?

Grace y Wayne se besan, y él desvía su mirada hacia Lisbon, la ve sonreír de emoción, entonces como si fuese obra de magia, tan solo esa visión de ella, le diluye poco a poco la amargura. Por eso la necesita tanto, ella le controla los demonios, y le ayuda a no perder lo poco de humanidad que le queda por alguna parte de su ser. Aplaude como el resto de los presentes por la nueva pareja de casados y sonríe hipócritamente mientras se acerca a ellos para felicitarlos.

_-VDE-_

Han pasado un par de horas desde que abandonó la recepción, huyendo como siempre, intentado evitar que la gente lo vea desgraciado; él necesita mantener su farsa, por lo que todo el alcohol que ha consumido esa noche, no le es de mucha ayuda. Sentado en aquel oscuro rincón de la habitación, se sigue emborrachando con una botella media vacía de tequila. Aún no logra explicarse qué hace en ese lugar, tal vez espera conseguir un poco de consuelo, eso es; ella es la única que puede entenderlo sin hacer preguntas molestas; es egoísta, porque sabe que con ello solo logra preocuparla, pero la necesita; la necesita para no perderse por completo.

La ve entrar en la habitación del hotel, hermosa como nunca, con ese vestido verde de encajes y transparencias que flirtea con él y le despierta la libido, ella sin encender la luz se acerca a una de las mesas para dejar sus cosas; Jane la admira en silencio, se concentra en el escote de su espalda que lo trae desvariando desde que la vio por primera vez horas atrás; toma un sorbo del tequila y se desbarata la pajarita de su smoking; fue una mala idea haber invadido su habitación, no si lo que realmente quiere es sosegarse.

Lisbon enciende la lámpara sobre la mesa y cuando mira al espejo ve claramente a su consultor.

- ¡Mierda Jane! –Da un brinco por el susto-, pero qué demonios, ¿quieres matarme? –Ella se gira para mirarlo de frente-.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión –le dice sin moverse del sillón- perdóname.

Lisbon se apoya en el borde de la mesa, quedando medio sentada. Jane desde esa posición puede ver por completo su espalda a través del espejo. Es una visión perfecta, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Has estado aquí desde que desapareciste?

- Así es –pone el vaso en la mesita que está a su lado-, sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas.

- Claro, y me dejas a mí sola en medio de tanta formalidad –le reclama con irritación-, se supone que vinimos juntos.

Jane se levanta y se acerca. Se detiene a un par de pasos delante de ella; tan solo queda en silencio mirándola.

- ¿Todo está bien? –Pregunta la agente-.

Jane mete sus manos en los bolsillos y baja la mirada; se demora unos segundos antes de responder.

- Depende de lo que preguntes –la mira nuevamente a los ojos-, sabes que "todo y bien", no son palabras que en mi caso, vayan juntas. Si te refieres a la boda, si, todo bien.

Lisbon debió imaginase que, como de costumbre, cuando Jane desaparecía sin avisarle, era porque algo le incomodaba. Decidió no escarbar en el asunto, sabía que tarde o temprano, si seguía ese hilo de conversación, terminaría hablando de Red John; y ella no quería tocar el tema luego del último incidente.

- Me alegro, ha sido una boda preciosa –agregó Teresa mientras se volteaba para verse en el espejo-.

- No lo sé, es extraño una fiesta en medio de tanta tempestad. Me resulta ridículo estar aquí.

- Yo diría que es justa y necesaria una celebración en medio de todo lo que ha ocurrido; necesitábamos un respiro.

Jane no respondió. Se miraron a través del espejo, hablándose con los ojos de esas conversaciones ocultas de las cuales ninguno de los dos ha querido tocar. Del secuestro, de la muerte del forense, de aquello que Red John le dijo a Lisbon y que ella nunca compartió con él; de sus desacuerdos y discusiones recientes por manejar la situación, de la insistencia de él por alejarla y la de ella por permanecer; pero sobre todo, de sus emociones, esos sentimientos tácitos que cada vez se hacen más difícil maquillar.

Lisbon le sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, y lo único que podía ver era a un hombre destrozado buscando refugio, lucía a punto de estallar, y ella parecía ser el detonante. Tal vez sólo necesitaba empujarlo un poco más hacia el abismo.

Así que abrió el alhajero, y poco a poco se fue despojando de las joyas que la adornaban, despacio se quitó los pendientes, luego el anillo, también la pulsera; por último se quedó observándole, aún desde el espejo, esperando a que él hiciera el resto.

Jane entendió el mensaje; sin decir una palabra acortó el espacio entre los dos, y desabrochó el collar, al hacerlo rozó con toda la intensión su cuello, con suavidad fue recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos, todo el trayecto de sus hombros, saboreando con el tacto su delicada piel. Guardó él mismo la prenda en el joyero, y al hacerlo apoyó todo su cuerpo en el de Lisbon; acercó su mejilla a la de ella y se miraron nuevamente.

Teresa vio como el azul de sus ojos estaba prácticamente oscurecido por la dilatación de las pupilas, no tenía que buscar otros signos de deseos, ya que podía sentir la excitación de su cuerpo junto al de ella; él aspiró profundamente el aroma de su cuello y entonces apoyó su frente en su nuca, para luego apretar con fuerza sus caderas; ambos respiraban con dificultad, en marcha acelerada y casi en sintonía; luego de tantos años ignorando el evidente sentimiento, creyendo que se mentían el uno al otro, bastó un solo instante para revelar aquella profunda verdad que los unía.

- Me estoy quemando por dentro –susurró el consultor para luego, aún de espaldas, abrazarla con fuerzas.

Cuando volvieron a mirarse, ambos tenían los ojos acuosos, sosteniendo la emoción y el deseo del momento. Entonces Jane se separó de ella, dio unos pasos atrás y pasó varias veces sus manos por su cabello.

- Lo siento –agregó-, no debí venir –y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación-.

- Patrick – ella no necesitó decir nada más para tener nuevamente toda su atención; se giró para verla-. No huyas.

- Debo hacerlo, si es que quiero mantenerte a salvo.

- Él sabe todo –se acercó a su consultor- todo lo nuestro, lo que sentimos, lo que hemos querido ocultar todo este tiempo, lo que ni siquiera nosotros mismos podemos dimensionar.

Jane guardó silencio.

- Él sabe perfectamente cómo lastimarnos –ella tomó sus manos, estaban heladas; las apretó con fuerzas, y se acercó a su consultor hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro-, independientemente de que huyas o te quedes; él sabe cuál última pieza mover. Pero para entonces, créeme, estaré preparada.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó desorientado el rubio-.

- ¿Confías en mí? –Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa entre los labios-.

- Sólo en ti confío –respondió él de inmediato-.

- Perfecto. Entonces no me hagas preguntas –agregó ella, mientras desabrochaba con suavidad, cada uno de los botones de su camisa-.

_-Fin-_


End file.
